Love Story
by LadyDream3512
Summary: Slight FMA X-over.In which; Sasuke comes back, Sakura's gone Lesbo, Envy asks something, and a drinking contest. Uh-oh,this can't be good. CRACK!


Title: Love Story (One-Shot)

Rated: K to T…Rated T to be safe

Genre: Humor

Pairings: EDX ENVY….SaiNaruSasu, KakaIru, GaiLee, Implied SakuIno SakuTenten SakuHina, NaruHina NejiLee…a little bit of NejiTenten

Co-Authored with: Enrica Heiderich (Actually…It was the other way around =3)

Warning: CRACK-ness! Yaoi/Shonen-Ai. Implied Yuri

-----------

Side Warning: Sasuke will also be referred as SasGAY(because we wanted to torture him and..Come on! Sasuke rhymes with Sasugay!Coincidence? We think not. And because we can.)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Love Story**_

"_This is so fucked up. Seriously"_

"_I know. Tell me about it….But I know you like it!"_

"…_Shut up"_

(Me and Enrica)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Who is this…?_

_This man…_

_With black hair with a hint of blue..._

_Those dark eyes…._

_And that yaoi aura surrounding him…_

"AH! SASGAY!!!!"

Ah...Yes Uchiha Sasuke finally came back home to the Hidden Leaf Village of Leaves after 3 long years of being a missing Nin. The Uchiha Sasuke came back (after killing Itachi and Orochi-_Phedo_-maru).

Naruto: "Sasuke-TEME!" -Hug-

Sasuke: "Dobe!~" * in a gay voice*–hugs back-

Sasuke buried his head to Naruto's hair with a muffled voice said "By the way Naruto….I was just watching your uke-ness w/ my Sharingan. I came over because I notice your chakra use is limited, and well ….let's just say ….I really know how to get your chakra flowing" *wink*

"Sa…Sasgay…." *blushes*

Then Sai walks by…

Sai faked smiled and looked over to Naruto "Dickless…Why are you hugging the traitor?" *Looks at Sasgay* "Sasgay, Naruto's penis is mine"

Sai suddenly kisses Naruto

Sakura with SasGAY: -WTF!?- 0.o

**Inner Sakura "GAY! GAWD…..Bah! Who cares…I think Temari and TenTen are hot anyway….especially Hinata...Rawr"**

Sakura looked over the boys and said "… Grr…Fine, If you guys are going to be gay, I'll be a Lesbo…"Spots Hinata, walked over to her and whispered something, all the while Hinata was blushing tomato red and nodded her head. Sakura took Hinata's hand and said "Come on Hinata, let's go to my room!"

*Walks away with Hinata*

Naruto stopped kissing Sai and shouted "Wait! Sakura-chan! I'm also Bi! Hinata is also mine!"

Sakura looks back and shouted "Whatever Naruto-_kun_! You already have 2 hot guys liking you, it's just fair if Hinata is gonna be mine now! " When this was being said, Hinata was blushing like crazy and on the verge on unconciusness.

Sai looks at Naruto

Sai suddenly had his blank face on and whispered to Naruto "…What about me?"

Naruto looks back at Sai and said "Don't worry Sai…You'll always have a special place in my heart…" All the while SasGAY eying the two and plotted to break them apart…even if he fight Sai to the death!

SUDDENLY!

Envy appeared out of nowhere, spotted walked over to Naruto and said "Hey Naruto! Who's much sexier? Me or Sai?"

Naruto looked over the two. Sai then to Envy. This repeated a couple of times and muttered "…Err…umm….rrrr….."

*Edward appears*

Edward took Envy's chin, hugged his torso and looked straight to Envy's eyes "You'll always be the sexiest in my eyes"

Envy blushed

Then Edward kisses Envy. Sai got jealous of the two's PDA and suddenly turned to Naruto and said… "Naruto…Kiss me…"

*SasGAY looks at Sai then Naruto*

SasuGAY shouted in response "NO! Naruto kiss ME!"

"Hey! I asked him first!"

"Well, I saw him first!"

"Well…I was born first!"

"Well…I kissed him first"

-GASP!-

Sai turned to Naruto and asked in a shaky voice "…Naruto…Is that true?"

"Well…umm…"Naruto looked at Sai intently and opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"HEY! Naruto look at me!" SasGAY suddenly looked at SasGAY and said "NO! Look at ME!"

~Sai and SasuGAY fights~

Edward, Envy and Naruto looked at the fighting pair and suddenly…

_**TING!**_

Edward had a awesome idea…that was bound to end badly. He looked at the fighting pair and shouted "WAIT! Let's settle this with a Sake drinking contest!"

The two stopped fighting immediately and looked over him…They seem to consider the idea for a little bit and then "Deal" They both said while looking at each other straight in the eye "We'll settle this with a drinking contest"

*Tsunade magically appeares!*

"Did someone say Sake!? Where!?"

-sweatdrop-

~~After a few drinks~~

SasGAY: "hic….Na…hic…Ru…hic…To…hic" *Intoxicated*

Sai finished his…11th bottle of sake? He looked over at SasGAY and said "Well…It seems like the traitor lost" He smiled

Naruto shook his head and muttered "…I have never seen Sai drunk…"

Envy looked at Naruto and said while smiling "And you won't…"

Sai suddenly stood up from his seat and said "I WON! C'mon Naruto" He looked at the blond and said "Let's go to a love motel!"

-Naruto and Sai fades in the background-

_**POOF!**_

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked Iruka while reading his little orange book.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi, sighed and answered "Nothing much…They do this stupid thing everyday…" He trailed off

Kakashi looked up from his book to Iruka and said "Maybe…Maybe they just want some fun, so let's have _fun_ too!" *winkwink*

Iruka looked surprised and went different shades of red. Kakashi took hold of him and immediately dissapeared

_~fade away_~

_**Omake:**_

At a far distance Team Gai was training and saw the whole scene…especially the green wearing jumpsuit Jounin.(A/N:No…It wasn't Lee)

"NOOOOOOO~! I lost again to my YOUTHFUL rival"! TT0TT

Lee looked up to his idol and secret crush after finishing his _1000_ push ups and sit ups "Don't worry Gai-sensei! I will always be here for you! The _YOUTHFUL _Lee!" –nice guy pose complete with the shining shimmering teeth-

Gai looked at Lee and couldn't help the over bearing pride the came when he looked at his _YOUTHFUL_ STUDENT "LEE! THANK YOU~!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

-Cue water and sunset effect –

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN---"

TenTen shouted shaking with annoyance "SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THE SEXUAL TENSION ANYMORE! Just make out and make love already and save us the torture!"

Neji looked at her and then at Lee "B-BUT---" Neji stuttered and immediately took hold of Lee

Tenten looked at her fellow only _sane_ teammate "Shut up and let go of that mad crush over lee!"

"But…"

Tenten blushed a few shades of red and said "…You still have me…."

"...But your……But…"

Tenten had enough. "NO MORE BUTS! I know you have been using your byakugan to see through his clothes!"

Neji looked shocked and shouted as if hurt "WHAT! I will never!"

Tentenraised an eyebrow at him "Oh come on….your doing it right now..."

"Shit…I've been found out…"

_**END!**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N:

We're really sorry if any of this offended you guys in any way and its being done in script conversation way. This is fanfic was purely done in boredom, lighthead-ness [It was frickin' 3-something in the morning last Saturday (08/22/09)], amusement, Enrica's love of Sai and Ed, our love of the forbidden fruit(Yaoi) and mine for CRACK! Pairings.

Srsly. xDD

I had fun doing this with Enrica(we were chatting at YM) and then I thought 'What if I posted this at ?' and asked Enrica's permission and she said agreed.

Don't take me guys wrong. I love Sakura to death, it was just I was being random at the time. While Enrica will always love the EdXEnvy pairing…Enrica also likes RoyXEd…LoL :))

…I wonder if you guys will spot the lame pickup line of one of the characters. xDD


End file.
